The origins of chocolate can be traced back to ancient Maya and Aztec civilizations in Central America, who first enjoyed ‘chocolate; a much-prized spicy drink made from roasted cocoa beans. Chocolate was exclusively for drinking until the early Victorian era, when a technique for making solid ‘eating’ chocolate was devised. Throughout its history, whether as a cocoa, a drinking chocolate beverage or confectionery treat, chocolate has been a much sought after food.
Conventional chocolate is assumed to be a causative factor of to migraines, acne and pimples, diabetes and obesity and also considered a luxury food. On the other hand Cocoa beans contain a type of antioxidant that may have a role in the prevention of certain diseases. The catechins found in cocoa beans aid resistance against degenerative diseases such as cancer and heart disease. It is therefore desirable to provide a chocolate type of edible substance, which can provide positive effects with lesser or no side effect. One of the methods by which this can be achieved is by blending of modern knowledge with traditional Indian systems of medicine and preparing medicine in the form of food, which is therapeutically effective. Another factor, which was considered in the present investigation, was to ensure that the costs of the process were not prohibitive.